Divergently Enchanted
by BooksAreMyLife112
Summary: All I need to say is that this is a no-war Divergent story to the plot-line of Disney's Enchanted. Tobias and Christina live in present-day Chicago and Tris and Will live in future Chicago. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: In the City

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Enchanted's plot line.**_

* * *

**Tris POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Ugh," I sigh as I hit my annoying alarm clock. As usual, I hit 'radio' instead of 'snooze.' I brace myself for a random pop song.

_"Don't wake me uuuuuuuuuuup-"_

"Caleb!" I yell. Immediately, I run to my laptop and start writing an email to my smart-alec of a brother.

Caleb: You know I hate to hear that song when I wake up! Please fix this before I come over there and take all of you science books. - Your (somewhat) loving sister.

That should teach him not to mess with my stuff. Then, there is a knock at my door. Of course, I'm** STILL **in my pajamas, a tank and sleeping shorts. "One minute!" I yell. "Just so you know, I'm just doing what you told me to do." _Ugh! It's Will, again. Why did I tell him to come to my place every morning at 6:35?! This really is just not my morning._

"I have some cake left over from Uriah's birthday for you. It is chocolate. Before you ask, no I did not steal it. In fact, he gave it to me for us to share," says Will. Sometimes I do not understand why people talk through other people's front doors. It can just be plain old weird. "You know where the key is," I reply. I walk into my closet and change into a pair of dark jeans and a black tube top. To complete the look, I grab a black leather jacket and some heeled combat boots. I walk out into the kitchen, where Will is taking out plates, cups, forks, milk, and _spoons_?

"How do you want your cake?" he asks. "On a plate with a fork," I reply. "Okay, but you are really missing out."

Honestly, I do not get how a slice of perfectly good chocolate cake is great crammed into a glass with milk poured all over it. It turns it into a slush. I will never completely understand Will. Then, we finish our cake in silence.

* * *

**Will POV**

How does she eat cake on a plate not poured over with milk? It is the best way to eat cake, no, it is the only way. Also, How can she not notice my feelings for her? **(A/N: Sorry guys. _Eventual_ FourTris. Four Lives in present-day Chicago. Just wait for the next chapter.) **I guess I will just have to ask her out later. Thank goodness she doesn't have to train the initiates today!

* * *

**Tris POV**

Why is he staring at me like that? ALL googly-eyed? Can I not drop enough hints? Well, I guess I shouldn't say no before I give him a chance. "So, Tris," he says. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?" "Like a date?" I reply. "Yeah." "Sure, why not?"

There we go. Who knew he liked me that much? "Come on," I say. "Let's head towards the pit." "Sounds perfect," he replies. We then walk out of my apartment and I lock the door.

* * *

**Will POV**

YES! Tris is going out with me! Okay. Get it together, Will. Do not act as if this was the best thing in your life. Act cool. Act natural. Breathe. There are only about 15 1/2 hours left in this day. Maybe this wasn't such a good id"ea. Okay. Breathe. Breathe.

* * *

**Six hours later...**

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Hey Will?" I ask. "Yeah," he replies. "Could you grab some lunch? I'm famished."

"Okay. Just be careful around the chasm."

"Don't worry." Then Will goes to get lunch. He's a great guy and all, but I'm not sure if he's the right one for me. There just isn't that special connection that I'm looking for. I hear footsteps behind me. I can hear the quick, heavy footstep behind me. It's probably just nothing because lunch break is about to start for those who don't have the day off. That person probably wants to get a good spot in line. I'm so lucky that there is a break from training initiates today. There is a really creepy guy who keeps staring at me. What a perv. I don't realize it, but I wondered close to the chasm's edge. The running stops and I hear breathing behind me.

"Hello Stiff," the person says. Only one person still calls me a Stiff- Peter. Before I can fight back, I feel a hard shove and then a falling sensation. I only see blackness.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

* * *

**Will**** POV**

I just got lunch. It is some fine hamburgers and milkshakes with fries. I carefully jog back to the chasm. Where's Tris?

"Tris? Tris? This isn't funny!" I yell. Then Peter, probably the biggest jerk besides Erik, walks up to me. "Don't you mean the Stiff?" he asks.

"No. Tris is 1,000,000% Dauntless, which is 1,000,000 times more then you will ever be!" I yell back.

"Oh. Are you her little pet?" Peter mocks. "Such a shame she just submerged into the chasm." I don't respond. Instead, I drop the food, run to the edge and jump. I'm coming Tris. Just you wait. Then, blackness overtakes me.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**So as I told you all earlier, this will be an eventual FourTris story because Tobias is in present-day Chicago. I need to thank my friend, _ellerz11_, for helping me come up with this story idea! She is also my editor. We have a deal: she edits or gives ideas to me, and I put her in my story (as a character named Ellie). This is my second FanFic of all time. I am open to criticism, ideas, etc. After about two more chapters are up, I will start writing one chapter per five reviews (I just don't want to strain my brain). Also please let me know which of Tris' other friends to add to the story later (Tobias and Christina will come in next chapter). So, please, please please review/follow/favorite!**

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2: Chicago

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent's characters or Enchanted's plot line.**_

* * *

**Tris POV**

_Smack!_ The darkness isn't so bad now, but have I hit something? The answer to my unasked question is answered by the sound of a car speeding. A car? Since when are cars in the chasm, let alone a car? I push up. Then, I emerge into traffic, or at least what I assume is traffic. The first thing I see is a yellow car coming right towards me. I run to a sidewalk. Then I see the Hancock tower. I don't think I'll find any Abnegation near there. I also remembered my mini gun that was in my pocket. Why couldn't I have remembered that when Peter pushed me in? I pull it out.

* * *

**Ellie POV**** (Tobias' adopted daughter)**

I hop into a taxi with my new father. To me, he seems like more of an uncle or older brother. We are on our way home from a shooting range. He is a police officer with the nickname 'Four', but his real name is Tobias. After about twenty minutes of awkward silence and boredom (I forgot my phone at the house), I see a woman with a miniature gun on the sidewalk. I jump out of the taxi. "Ellie, get back here this instant!" Tobias yells. He only adopted me last month. I'll just sum up my past in a warning: do not yell at me to do things. "Sure, but I know what all of your coworkers look like, even the undercover ones and the ones in training, and I do not recognize her," I reply. Tobias comes out of the taxi and shoves me back in.

* * *

**Tobias**** POV**

Who does Ellie think she is? I will deal with her later, but not how my dad dealt with me. I still hate him. When I get to the woman, I realize that she seems a bit familiar. It might be her tattoos. I mean, who in Chicago would have a flame on one shoulder and helping hands on the other? "Miss," I say. "You are going to have to come with me." "Oh," she says. "Why?" Then, she shoots at me. Thank goodness she missed! "You are under arrest for shooting at an unarmed officer," I quickly say as I arrest her and stick her in the taxi. "Are you Dauntless?" she asks. The word is familiar to me, but I can't quite grasp it's importance. "What the hell does that mean?" I reply because I really don't know what it means and I am really stressed right now. "Okay. Can you at least tell me where I am before screaming at me again?" she asks us. "Chicago." "Okay. Where is that?" Before I can respond, Ellie whispers in my ear, "Remember Veronica Roth?" I do remember her. Ellie then continues, "Ask this girl what her name is. Veronica might know her." I whisper back, "I don't see how that changes anything. Veronica hasn't been here in years." Then I turn to the blonde and ask, "What is your name?" She then replies 'Tris'. Ellie gives me the 'I told you so' glance. "Well then, Tris, since I am not working tonight, you are going to have to spend the night at my place.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Yes! Tis is staying! I think I might recognize her from a book, but I'm not sure. Perfect for my birthday tomorrow, especially if she is who I think she is. I am 100% sure that Tris would be better with Tobias then Christina is. How will I do this? We arrive at the apartment five minutes later and Tris hands Four her gun reluctantly. Before they get into a discussion, I go into my room to find my phone and listen to "Welcome to Night Vale" (a podcast produced by Commonplace Books) on it.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Well," I say. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place tonight, officer." I really hated being arrested and such, but he might be able to help me get back to the City. Though, I have a feeling that I might be in it now. Ugh! I just need to get back home. "Just don't attack me in my sleep," he replies. "And by the way, my name is Four." Well, that is an interesting name. I'll figure that out in the morning. I am so exhausted. Lucky for me, there is a blanket and a pillow on the couch. I then start to drift off into sleep.

* * *

_Back in the Dauntless compound..._

* * *

**Peter POV**

I got rid of the Stiff. So, I turn on my phone and call Jeanie Matthews. She picks up. "You got rid of Tris?" she asks. "Yes," I respond. "Good." "But, someone followed her." I can hear Jeanie get really angry. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND?! FOLLOW THEM!" she yells at me. "Of course," I respond. "You better," she says before hanging up the phone. I run to the chasm and jump.

* * *

**Shoutouts:  
VolleyballGirl838: I have totally picked stories by accident before! I am happy that you are enjoying it. I will find the right moment to add Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn to the story.**

**Ally646: OMG! Me too! I just don't know how Pip will be in the story. :(**

**Author's Note(s):**

**Thank you all for reading! I was stuck without technology for 10 days and wasn't able to get to the interwebs. Anyway, I am going to be updating twice a month (once every 2 weeks) because I am terrible at deadlines (unless its for school). So, I'm sorry for the late update. Please read, recommend, review, follow and favorite! Thanks! (Also, you should check out ellerz11's new story called _Safe in__ His Arms_ because it is really awesome!)**

**~L**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

**Peter POV**

The darkness surrounds me. I wonder what else is in it. Thank god I can still contact Jeanie when I am in the other world. And for glowing dots... Lots and lots of glowing dots... "The darkness cannot conquer you. You will be fine, Peter," I say to myself.

* * *

**Will POV**

I land on something. Are those cars I hear? I push up. Of course, I am in the middle of what I am pretty sure is a street. I run off. Something is wrong. I can see the Hancock Building, but no zip line. Is this like a parallel universe or something? Not thinking much, against my old Erudite mind, I run towards the Hancock Building and decide to climb it. I get about half way there when the sun starts to rise. _Ok. So it is about 6:00 in the morning. All I have to do now is find Tris and get home._ After five minutes, I reach it and start climbing. There are not many places to hold on, so I guess I will have to inch my way up very carefully. After about one hour, my hands are sore and I am less than one-third of the way up. _This better be a good vantage point, if not- _A siren interrupts my train of thought, and I look down. I see a black and white car that has red and blue flashing lights. What is that? Then I get my answer. "Get down from the building and you will not be harmed," says a woman in uniform. _Great. Now I don't know how this day could get any_ _worse._ Speaking, or more so thinking, too soon, it starts to rain.

* * *

**Christina POV**

_Why won't this guy come down? Is he going to jump? That would be awkward paperwork to do._ _From what I can tell, he looks about my age and kind of cute. Christina, do not go off cheating on Tobias. He is a great guy and has adopted a pretty awesome daughter. _Then the climber starts to come down. About an hour later, he reaches the ground. I am sure glad that I was able to get my coffee and doughnuts. "Sir, are you aware that it is illegal to climb the Hancock Building?" I ask him. "No, I was not," he replies. That sounds like a lie. "What is your name?" "Will." "Okay Will, you are under arrest," I say. "Fine. But first, I have three questions," he says. "Just don't take too long. My shift is about to end." "Thank you. First: Where am I? Second: What is your name? And third: Where is my girlfriend, Tris?" "You are in Chicago. I am Christina. And I have never heard the name Tris in my life. Is it a nickname or anything?" "Thank you." "Get in the car, now," I say as I push him into the car. What person would not know that they are in Chicago while in Chicago? This is going to be a long ride back to the station.

* * *

**Tris POV**

What a great sleep. I think this couch is more comfortable than most of the beds in Dauntless. I get up and walk around the small living room. There isn't much in there, a box on a wall **(a TV)**, a table, the couch and one chair, but it is cozy. I then go into the kitchen. There is a table for four, a counter, a stove, an oven, and some other kind of box **(microwave)**, in addition to cabinets for pots, pans, plates, and silverware. Five minutes later, I decide to make Ellie and Four breakfast. They let me stay at their place and decided to help me. I might as well help them. I am also curious if I can still cook well because I haven't cooked a lot since the day before the Choosing Ceremony. I end up making bacon and pancakes for them. And they come out right when I finish plating. Perfect timing! "Good morning," I say. "I hope you don't mind that I made pancakes and bacon for you. "Wow," says Ellie. After taking a bite of the pancakes she says, "Four has never made good pancakes for me before, no offense Four." "None taken," he replies after tasting the pancakes as well. "Because these are really delicious." "Thanks guys," I say, but they don't respond because they are inhaling their breakfast.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Best. Pancakes. Ever. Can she stay now?

* * *

**Tobias/Four POV**

Maybe I shouldn't call Zeke and Uriah to pick her up. She is cute and makes amazing pancakes...

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

**Ally646: Here is your 'shizle'!**

**Divergent4Life6: Thank you. That means so much to me!**

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**Thank you all so much! This story is going better than I thought it would. I also want to apologize for the late update. I had a sleepover with my BFFs on Friday, so I didn't have time to get to the computer. You all know how that goes, right? Please continue to read and review!**

**~L**


	4. Chapter 4: GIVE ME MY PANCAKES, TRIS!

**Will POV**

I am at what I was told a police station. I guess it was because I was climbing the Hancock Building and was not supposed to. I mean, since when can we Dauntless not climb the Hancock Building? But Christina, the officer, is so beautiful. I have a feeling that she is the type of girl that would bring a make-up bag to a war, yet is still very intimidating and efficient. I think I might like her ore than I do Tris, and that is more than I wanted to join Dauntless.

* * *

**Caleb POV (Back in the City)**

**(It is 7:00 AM on Friday, August 15)** Where is Tris? We normally meet here **(the train station by their old school) **every Friday morning. This isn't funny. All of a sudden, I hear Jeanie Matthews. She is on a phone or laptop, but I cannot tell because I am not looking very carefully. I get closer and am still behind a bush. "Peter," she says. "I know she is there. Look for the Hancock building and that annoying lovebird, Will." Where is she? I walked by the Hancock building five minutes ago, so I know Tris isn't there. "I am so glad that you pushed that filthy Divergence-infested mind into the chasm. But now, I need you to make sure that she never comes back. I will send you three vials of this serum **(Remember the apples? Here they are! I will need help with the whole "True love's kiss" thing, so please comment or PM me to help me out or I might just to master pancakes, or strawberries. I really don't know what to do. Back to the story...) **that should kill her within 30 minutes of taking it. Keep in mind that you will not have to stab her in the neck to have her take it. She could eat its contents or bathe in it for all I care. Just get the job done." I have determined that she is on a phone, for I can not hear Peter's response. I have to warn her, but I do not have the technology available without alerting Jeanie. I wait for a train to come by before trying to get on. To my surprise, I made it. Now I have to ride to Dauntless, jump into the chasm, and warn Beatrice.

* * *

**Peter POV (Chicago again)**

Air! Fresh air! **takes deep breath an is almost hit by a car** Or maybe I should pay attention. I run to the side walk and pick up my phone. Its Jeanie. Great. I pick it up.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

ITS MY BIRTHDAY! I hope Tris can make a great cake. I don't want Tobais to try again. (FLASHBACK TIME!) Exactly one year ago... Tobias decided to bake me a cake. He has never made one before. So, he goes off to do it by scratch. Long story short, the apartment building almost burned down and the cake was as hard as rocks. His baking skills remind me of Hagrid. (BACK TO THE PRESENT JUST AFTER EATING THE MOST AMAZING PANCAKES) "Tris?" I ask. "Would you mind making a small cake for me? It's my birthday." "Of course I will!" she exclaims. "I have made the chefs at Dauntless teach me how to make Dauntless Chocolate cake. It is the best that there is!" "Then I can't wait to try it!" "What about my cakes?" asks Tobais. "Really? Do you need to ask that? Just remember that we had to sleep at the station for at least two months," I say. "Oh yeah..."

After getting thirds of the pancakes, and offering them to the author **(Sorry. I just really wanted some of those pancakes. *Chewing* *Chewing* *Swallowing* *Eating another* Yum. Those are really good. But why did I get some of a plastic taste? IS THIS THIRD ROUND BISICK?! BEATRICE! ANSWER ME! Wait, you can't hear me. Ugh.)** I went to my room, wait, am I in a story? No, that would not make any sense. This is real. Ouch! The pinch test worked. Definitely real. I went to my room to try and contact Veronica Roth. She is pretty awesome.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Why does everyone hate what I bake? And why is all of the Bisquick gone?

* * *

**Uriah** **POV**

Ellie will never suspect this surprise party at the station. I just hope Four remembers it.

* * *

**Shoutouts:**

**Ally646: Caleb will be a dog, I think. That would be funny. I hope this chapter met your high standards.**

**FourTris18: I hate to tell you that I think Tris used Bisquick for the second and third batches.**

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter and the late update. I really need to get better at this. But in my defense, I was not offered up any of the homemade pancakes that I was looking forward to, so I got mad at Tris. Maybe I will let Peter win. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. But as long as I get chocolate cake, Tris might survive. DO YOU HEAR THAT TRIS? GIVE ME SOME CAKE AND YOU MIGHT BE SPARED IN THIS FANFICTION! Sorry. You shouldn't have to read my rants. Until next time.**

**~L**


End file.
